Twisted Deals
by Kimuthy99
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester meet a young woman with a very odd demon deal predicament.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n hey everyone. This actually isn't my specific work. This story is my friend's(she doesn't have an account). I thought that this story needed posting so here it is. **

**Disclaimer: my friend and I obviously own the Winchesters. That's why we spend hours on our computers typing away stories about them. Just kidding. We don't own them, even if we do dream we do. **

10 years previously in a small town in Wisconsin

"Come on Anna, let's leave, " Jack Peters said as he impatiently tugged on his younger sisters jacket.

"Just one more second, Jack," The four year old replied. She really wanted to stay at Rachel's house just a little bit longer, but she knew she had to leave soon. A few seconds later found the fourteen year old brother leading a reluctant Anna out the door and towards the busy street.

They turned to walk down the sidewalk, Jack making absolute sure that his sister never came a step too near the road. He already didn't like the fact that there were so many cars on their road, but did they have to drive so quickly? Jack was pretty sure none of them were following the speed limit.

Jack carefully lead his sister to the cross walk and he held her small hand as they waited for the road to clear up a bit. When Jack found it okay to cross the road he began to quickly cross road, little sister in tow.

The car came out of nowhere, a silver Toyota zipping way beyond the speed limits. It wove in and out of its yellow lined boundaries as it sped toward Jack and Anna.

Jack acted purely on instinct shoving his younger sister out of harms way as the car hurtled towards them. He didn't even have time to protect himself as the he slammed into the windshield and rolled over the top of the car. He landed with a sickening thud, bloody and broken in the middle of the street, a trickle of blood sliding out of his mouth and down his cheek.

Anna screamed, awakening the neighbors. Mr. Hart, who had been in the process of letting his dog out, witnessed the whole thing. He ran to where Jack landed and reached his hand out to Jack's neck in search of a pulse. He seriously doubted finding one, as Jack's body was such a mess. His head was severely wounded, and not nearly as much blood was flowing from the wound as would be expected from a living person. Jack's legs were bloodied and broken, white bone peeking out from his tattered jeans. His arms were sprawled at awkward, unnatural angles.

Upon finding no pulse, Mr. Hart pulled Jack to the side of the road before another car sped by. The person driving the car noticed them and turned around. He parked his car in a nearby driveway and jogged to the man and the broken body.

"Should I call an ambulance?" the man asked holding up his cell phone. Mr. Hart nodded frantically for him to do so.

Mr. Hart quickly titled Jack's head back and tried to breath air into the young boy's lungs. He then began chest compressions, trying not to wince at how Jack's ribs seemed to depress in unnatural places as he did so.

A few minutes later showed no results and Mr. Hart was losing hope. Anna sat nearby in shock as people gathered around. Suddenly the sirens could be heard and as quickly as the people gathered, they were broken apart by the police that came with the ambulance.

The paramedics did what they could, but they could not revive the young Jack Peters. They declared his death on Tuesday, April 27, at 7:08 pm.

3 Days Later

Michael Peters had broken upon learning about his son's death. The days that had followed went by in a blur. The funeral had happened yesterday and he was still processing the fact that his baby boy was dead.

His daughter had clammed up. She spoke to no one, interacted with no one, and no longer looked anyone in the eye. The bubbly four year old that they once knew was gone, all that was left was an empty shell disguised as a little girl.

It had been a small funeral. The Peters' had no family other than themselves so only Michael, Anna, and some of Jack's friends had come to the service. Michael missed his boy. He missed his wife. He hoped, that somehow there was a heaven and that they were together now.

He sat in despair as he watched his daughter play mutely with her dolls. The dullness in her eyes gave her actions an almost eerie effect.

She seemed to notice his staring and looked up to him. She slowly walked over to him.

"You really want him back, don't you Daddy?" The question caught him off-guard and he stared at her as though she had just slapped him.

"What?" He asked, still shocked.

She blinked, and the strangest thing happened. He blinked, staring open-mouthed at the liquid black eyes that stared back at him.

"I said, you really want him back, don't you?" Michael didn't know what to do or think, so he answered honestly. Of course he wanted Jack alive. He nodded his head slowly.

Somehow, he just knew that the thing staring back at him was not his daughter and that it was indeed a "thing."

"Why?" he asked cautiously.

"I can help you get him back," the thing answered. "Tell me," it went on, "What would you give to bring your son back?"

"Anything," Michael said slowly, trying to think of anything he wouldn't do to get his baby boy back.

The black-eyed-something tilted it's head to the side slightly. "Good." it said. "Then you will meet my friend at the crossroads just outside of town tomorrow night at 7:00 pm. She handed him a small wooden box about the size of a tissue box. "Take this and bury it at the crossroads, be patient, you may have to wait a while before she shows up."

Michael slowly began to open the box, nervous about what it contained. Upon opening it, his face contorted in confusion. He saw his senior picture from high school inside the box, along with what appeared to be a bone from a small animal, a bag of dirt, and some little white flowers with yellow centers.

He looked to the black eyes for explanation.

"Inside is a picture of you, the summoner, a bone of a black cat, some graveyard dirt, and some yarrow, which is a type of flower." it explained.

"Me, the summoner?" Michael asked, shocked. The question seemed to annoy the thing and its eyes widened in exasperation.

"Just do as I say. You DO want your boy back, correct.?" At Michael's frantic nodding it smiled, "Then trust me." With that the thing tilted back its head and screamed, black smoke filling the room.

Michael gripped the box tight with fear as the black smoke cleared away. When he could see clearly again he saw his daughter stumbling back to her doll to play quietly again.

The next day at 6:30 Michael dropped his daughter off at Mr. Hart's and drove slowly to the crossroads the demon had mentioned. It wasn't busy at all, in fact it looked like no one had driven down those roads in many years he thought as he reached for the wooden box that he had carefully stowed in the passenger seat.

He went to the center of the crossroads and easily scraped some of the dirt away. Michael hesitantly put the box into the hole. "This has got to be the stupidest thing I've ever done." he thought. He almost reached his hand back into the small hole to take the box back and go home, but the longing for his boy stopped him. He covered the box in dirt, wiped his hands on his jeans as he stood and waited.

It had been nearly an hour now and Michael was beginning to think he had imagined the whole thing about the black eyed something giving him a box. He cursed himself silently and was about to leave when he heard a voice from behind him.

"Well, you must be Mr. Peters." A woman's voice said. He slowly turned around. It was a woman in a black dress. She seemed to have come out of nowhere.

"Who are you?" Michael asked.

She blinked and her eyes turned red. Michael took a step back. "My name is Susan. I am a crossroads demon. I know you think demons are not to be trusted but let's just say I'm here to bring your boy back. Jack was his name, wasn't it?" After Michael nodded his head she continued. "And you would do anything to get him back?" she waited for his nod again before continuing. "I have been watching your daughter, Mr. Peters. She's a good child. I will make you one offer and no others. I want your daughter's soul."

"W-What... n-no." Mr. Peters stammered, not quite sure what to think of it all.

"Oh, but Mr. Peters, I can make you and your boy forget she ever existed, and she will forget about you. No one will ever know that she was once your daughter. She can be Mr. Hart's daughter. All of her memories will be changed as will yours, Jack's, Mr. Hart's and anyone who knew her. Everyone will also think that Jack was never injured. This can all happen under two conditions. One, you give me permission to your daughter's soul and two, you move out of Wisconsin."

"B-but that's my baby girl" Michael begged.

"But how will you raise her? You are too heartbroken over Jack to care about anything else, much less raise a young child." the demon reasoned.

Drugged by this sudden new hope, Michael saw her reason and agreed. "How would you collect her soul?"

"Oh, I would give her as much time as Jack would have had without this deal, so until April 27 when she is fourteen years old she will live. Then when she dies I will collect her soul." the demon answered, cleverly leaving out the part in which the Peters girl would be ripped to shreds by a hellhound.

"O-okay," Michael agreed.

"Perfect." said the demon. "You agree to all that's been said?" Michael nodded. "Now to seal the deal." She pulled his chin towards her and kissed him.

The deal was set.

**Thank you for reading. Please review and give my awesome friend some love.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you to everyone who read, with special thanks to those who followed and Favorited this story. My friend was so happy when I told her about all the favorites and follows. Oh.. and by the way this has spoilers up to season 4 because it includes Cas, later on in the story. She wanted me to tell you that. We hope you enjoy!**

**A/N2 present day, same small town in Wisconsin**

**(Anna has grown up,with Mr. Hart and has no idea who Jack and Michael are)**

"I can't believe we have play-practice on a Saturday! I mean, I understand that the play is next week, but we have play practice til nine every day after school this week anyway. So why wake us up at 6 am on a Saturday?" Fourteen year-old Anna Hart asked her friend Rachel.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad. Besides, band room is really empty on Saturdays when nobody's here, so maybe we could practice." Rachel reasoned.

"Yeah, but we'll be trapped in the auditorium the whole time so it's not worth it anyway." Anna snapped as they made their way towards the other play-members. Realization of that fact dawned on Rachel's face.

"Wow, somebody's not a morning person." Rachel said, playfully nudging her friend in the side. This common banter between the two friends always cheered them both up and a few minutes later found the girls laughing as they ran through their lines.

"Wait, I need to get my backpack from the science room. I left it here yesterday." Rachel said suddenly. She slowly jogged over to doors separating them from the rest of the school, Anna following behind her. She reached for the door knob and pulled, surprised as the door opened easily.

"Aren't these doors supposed to be locked?" Anna asked.

"The janitor probably just forgot to lock up or something." Rachel replied. "Lucky for me I guess." The girls exchanged a look and disappeared through the door, unaware of the red eyes watching them closely.

As they made their way to the science room, Anna felt somewhat out of place. The large calendar on the wall showed that today was Saturday, April 27. For some reason, that fact stuck out to her.

They took a left and reached the science room, the door to which was also unlocked.

"The janitor must be a newbie." Rachel said aloud as she picked up her backpack. Anna nodded quickly. "Okay, let's get out of here, without the lights and the people, this place is just creeping me out."

The girls nodded in agreement and turned to leave, Anna in the lead. She was halfway back when she realized that Rachel was no longer behind her.

"Rachel!" She called out. "Come on, Rachel! Where are you?" She went back around the corner to find Rachel's backpack dropped on the floor.

"C'mon Rach, this isn't funny! Practice starts in like 5 minutes!" She tentatively stepped back into the science room, fully expecting Rachel to jump out at her.

Instead she saw Rachel pinned against the wall, eyes wide and frightened as she tried to escape. Anna ran to her friend and tried to pull her down.

Suddenly, she was thrown aside by an invisible force. She flew into the glass cabinets with the microscopes and screamed as the glass broke and cut into her skin.

A thing came out of nowhere. It had glowing red eyes and to Rachel it looked human, but to Anna it was a monster. A hideous something.

"Oh, good Anna. You can see my true face." At the look of disgust on Anna's face it continued. "You know, I'm actually considered quite beautiful where I come from. I happen to be a demon." it said "You see, my name is Susan, and I'm here to collect your father's part of the deal I made with him."

"What?" Anna asked, confused. Her father had never made a deal with this... this thing.

"Oh, I suppose I must explain. Mr. Hart? He ain't your real father, honey, Oh, sure, he thinks he is, and you think he is, but in truth a man named Michael Peters is. See, honey, he sold your soul to bring back his son Jack from the dead. Last I heard, they were living peacefully somewhere in Minnesota."

Still confused, Anna could only stare as this demon-creature explained what was going on.

"Anyway, to collect your soul now, hon." the demon said glancing to a dark corner of the science room. A ghastly dog like creature slowly made its way towards them, crouching low, readying to pounce.

Seeing the creature creeping towards her, Anna held her breath and fixed her eyes on the dog-thing. Rachel, however could not see the dog and remained trapped to the wall. She watched as the demon yelled for the dog to attack. She saw scratches and claw-marks that seemed to come out of no where appear on Anna's body. She heard her friend scream out in sheer terror and pain. Rachel winced as blood spurted from these mysterious wounds and as more angry cuts showed up.

Finally it all stopped. The demon stood over Anna, satisfied. Rachel felt tears streaming down her face. Anna's pale green eyes stared lifelessly at the ceiling above them.

Rachel and the demon both looked away from Anna and towards the door as they heard several footsteps pounding their way. The demon raised her hand towards Rachel and she fell from the wall's grasp. As the demon was leaving she swung a hand in Rachel's direction one last time before disappearing. The motion somehow caused Rachel to swing back and hit her head on the wall. She lost consciousness as the footsteps reached the door. The last thing she heard was the horrified screams of some of the play-members who had heard Anna's pained cries and come to see what had happened.

**Thanks again to everyone who read, favorited, and followed! Please review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again to everyone who read and favorited/followed. We hope that you continue to enjoy this wonderful story:) Please review and tell us what you think.**

Chapter 3 Stevens Point, Wisconsin

"Dean, how is this not our kinda thing? 'Girl Mysteriously Ripped to Shreds in Local School,'" Sam Winchester said impatiently, holding up the Weekly newspaper for his brother to see.

"I don't know, why don't we just have Bobby or someone else check it out?" Dean answered.

Sam gave him a strangled look, "Because we're like, twenty minutes from the place. C'mon, Dean! We gotta at least check this out." Dean looked away from him and was silent. "It reminds you of a demon deal, doesn't it?"

Dean rolled his eyes and still averted his gaze from Sam, "No, Sam, it does not remind me of a demon deal" He snapped.

Sam was quiet. After a few silent seconds, Dean continued, "But it does remind me of being ripped to confetti bits by a hell mutt" Then, desperate of avoided a dreaded 'chick flick' moment with his brother, he carried on quickly, "But I suppose we better check it out. It's not like we want a supernatural something of any kind running around."

Sam nodded his head, knowing his brother really did not want to talk about his time in hell or anything to do with it. "Okay, so should we check out the witness?"

"Witness?" Dean asked.

"Yep. Police say she's stressed and traumatized by the loss of her friend and her comments were 'too disturbing to be released to the public'"

"Sounds like our kinda witness," Dean agreed, grabbing the keys to the Impala and heading for the door. Sam stood quickly, gathering the newspaper and his laptop before following his brother out the door.

At the hospital's psychiatric unit

Under the disguise of FBI Agents Dean Bronk and Sam Anderson, the brothers made they're way to Rachel's room. When they reached her room they found her staring blankly out the window, sitting in a chair near her bed.

She was still tethered to an iv filled with drugs to keep her from having a panic attack. She was calm and yet she seemed to radiate angst and tenseness.

Sam and Dean shared a look before Sam sat down in the chair across from Rachel's. "Rachel, I'm Agent Anderson and this is my partner, Agent Bronk." Sam began softly, his eyes imploring her for any sign that she had heard him, "We wanted to ask you a few questions about your friend, Anna Hart."

A pause.

"You wouldn't believe me." Rachel replied monotonically.

Sam smiled grimly, "I think you'll be surprised. Rachel, what happened that morning?"

"Just like the newspaper said. We were in the school and a weirdo with a knife attacked us, and I was traumatized by the experience so my memory distorted what actually happened." Rachel answered bitterly.

"But you don't believe that do you?" At the flicker of Rachel's eyes, Sam continued in the same soft voice. "Rachel, I need you to tell me exactly what you saw that morning. I don't mind how crazy it sounds, trust me, I've heard crazy before. But this is important, and I need you to recall every last detail."

She turned to glare at him and began sourly, "We were in a play, we had practice early Saturday morning. I had forgotten by backpack in the science room, so we went to go get it. That's when the first odd thing happened. All of the doors were unlocked, which isn't supposed to happen." She said, looking to Dean, "The janitors are real sticklers for keeping the doors locked, you know, because of robbers and such. We were walking. I saw something , just out of the corner of my eye." She looked up at Sam, nervous now, as if worried he wouldn't believe her. "I saw something, i-it looked like a pair of red eyes. I-I mean, at the time I blamed it on the fire alarm and the reflection in the window, but I remember now that our alarms glow green not red, a-and the w-woman! H-her e-eyes!" Rachel was sobbing now, hardly able to continue.

Sam and Dean exchanged a look before Sam put a hand on her shoulder and Dean began to talk. "What woman?" He prompted quietly.

Rachel waited a few seconds to calm down before answering, "There was a woman, she called herself a demon. She had red eyes, uh... Said her name was Susan. She said she was there to collect Anna's dad's part of a deal. But it was weird, well weirder, because the demon said Mr. Hart wasn't her dad, and her real dad was in Minnesota. Also, something about her "real" dad, umm... Michael, selling her soul to bring back his son from the dead."

"Can you tell us more about this woman... Susan, she called herself?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," Rachel continued, staring at her hands. "Umm... She wore a black dress, she was really thin. She had straight brown hair and red eyes."

"How red were they, Rachel?" Sam asked. "Red like color contacts, or"

"They were completely red," Rachel interrupted, looking him directly in the eye, "With no whites or blacks or any other color."

"And this woman, she killed Anna with a knife?" Sam questioned.

Rachel looked terrified, "No, it wasn't her. Whatever it was, Anna could see it, but I couldn't. I heard it though. It growled, like a bear would. And it had claws. Those weren't knife wounds on Anna's body, they were claw marks."

"Rachel, where were you during all of this?" Sam asked.

Rachel paled. "I couldn't move. I couldn't yell. I was pinned to the wall. When the demon was leaving, she knocked me out with just the swipe of her hand. She was across the room! How is that possible!" Rachel sobbed.

Figuring they had enough information, Sam and Dean stood up and looked sadly at Anna. "Thank you for your honesty with us. Trust me, we will do everything we can to stop this demon." Sam comforted her.

Rachel looked up and smiled grimly at them. "I just wish you could bring Anna back." She whispered.

The boys nodded. Sam handed her a card with their cell phone numbers so she could call if she remembered anything else. They whispered their goodbyes and left the hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Here is the next chapter of my friend's story! She was so excited and thanks everyone who read and favorite and gives a special thanks to the person who reviewed. We hope that you enjoy!**

Chapter Four

"So should we check out the school?" Dean asked Sam as they opened the doors to the impala after their talk with Rachel.

"Yeah, sure." Sam answered, sounding rather distracted. "Dean, why would the demon kill Anna if it was collecting her dad's part of the deal?"

"I don't know, I mean from the way that Rachel girl puts it, it sounds like the dad sold his kid's soul instead of selling his own. Dean answered as he started the impala and began to leave the hospital parking lot. "Where's this school at?"

"Let's see," Sam said, consulting the newspaper, "Carson High School," then he looked at the map of the town he had printed out earlier. "Just go to that ice-cream place you were eying up this morning and take a left." Dean nodded and turned up the music.

After a few minutes of silence, (other than the music), Sam asked, "If it is what we think, and this Michael guy sold Anna's soul, what are we going to do about it? I mean, the kid's already dead and buried, and the demon, Susan, is probably making more deals by now. What can we do about it?"

Dean merely shrugged and shook his head.

The next few minutes were quiet while the boys neared the school, as they were both deep in thought about their newest case.

"Why would he do a thing like that? Sell his daughter's soul?" Sam asked, obviously disturbed at the thought of such cruelty.

"Sam, demons are tricky. They put you where they want you and then they take advantage of you. Besides, we don't even know for sure if that's what's happening here." Sam nodded.

They pulled into the school parking lot and still under the aliases Bronk and Anderson. They were let into the school by the secretary, who took them to the scene of the crime, the science room, before leaving. There were still some evidence, but most of it had been cleaned up or taken to the lab for further investigation.

A younger police man stopped them after they had ducked under the yellow crime scene tape. "Woah, boys, I don't think.."

But he stopped himself as Sam and Dean showed him their badges. He apologized before explaining to them the details. "FBI. So on Saturday, a bunch of kids came here for their play-practice. From what we've figured out two girls went into this room to retrieve that backpack." he signaled to the backpack that was currently being put away to take back to Rachel, having been declared non-useful to the investigation. "But instead of finding a backpack they found a maniac with a knife. One girl, Anna Hart, was killed by many slash wounds made by a knife, and the other girl, Rachel Kepp was severely traumatized and is currently in a psychiatric unit at the hospital."

Sam and Dean shared a look, both thinking the same things. 1. This story matched Rachel's and 2. These guys have no idea what they're dealing

They nodded at the police man. "Thank you, Sir. Now, do you mind if we look around a bit?"

"There's not much left here, most of it's been taken to the lab already, but sure. Go ahead." The young man replied.

Sam and Dean nodded their thanks to the man and slowly began to walk around. "If it's a demon, there'll be sulfur." Dean told Sam.

"Dean we're in a science room. There's going to be sulfur here anyway." Sam replied.

They looked around a bit before realizing there was no out-of-place sulfur in the room. "Hey, Dean, do you think if there was sulfur it might have been taken to the lab already?"

"Hey, you!" Dean said, signaling to the police man they had been speaking to earlier. The man nodded and broke his conversation with what appeared to be another agent. Sam noticed this agent, and he, too realized that their time was limited before they were figured out.

"Yes, Agent Bronk, how can I help?"

"We need to know, was there any sulfur around here when you guys first came in. It coulda been by the door, on the windowsill?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, actually there was something. They're pretty certain it was sulfur, but they took it to the lab just in case."

"Okay thank you for help." Sam said. Both Winchesters nodded before heading to the door. As they reached the hallway they were stopped by the agent they had seen.

"You guys aren't FBI, are you?" She asked them. She was shorter, than both of them by about a foot. She was about 5 foot 4 and had long red hair done in an office like bun that gave her an official, intimidating appearance. Her eyes were brilliant blue and seemed almost unnatural in contrast to her pale skin.

The boys merely stared at her. She had them cornered. And they were so screwed, so royally screwed. "I said, are you." She repeated.

What happened next surprised both boys. "Christo." The girl mumbled, and waited for a reaction. When nothing happened Sam asked, shocked, "You're a hunter?"

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Who are you?" Dean snapped.

"You first."

"I'm Dean Winchester and that's my brother Sam. You?"

"JennaViv Daughtry. You hunters?"

They nodded. "You?"

She nodded. "Let's go outside, we can talk out there."

Sam and Dean nodded and followed.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N sorry about this being so late. I hope that this was worth the wait though! Thanks for reading and reviewing, enjoy!**

Once the three of them had reached the outdoors where no one would overhear them the woman, JennaViv, turned sharply on her heal to face them. "If you're hunters, then you know the drill," she said, cautiously handing them a knife, while holding another one in a protective stance so that she could defend herself if necessary.

Sam and Dean, being hunters that "knew the drill" each took a turn with the silver knife, rolling up their sleeves and making a small cut on their upper arms.

In turn, JennaViv took the knife and did the same. Then she took a bottle of water out of her bag. She handed it to the boys.

They each took a sip, knowing it was holy water. Before handing the bottle back to her, Dean took the bottle and splashed it at her face. She smiled slightly and scrunched up her eyes before using her hands to flick the water from her eyelashes.

"Okay, so I'm ninety three percent sure we're all human." She joked before taking the bottle back from Dean and putting it, along with the knives, back into her bag.

"Any idea what we're dealing with?" Sam asked, always straight to business.

"Well, I haven't been able to check in with the witness yet, but I went to the morgue yesterday, and I've obviously been here. Uh... security camera's here are shot, haven't worked in years, so that was no help. I don't think I have enough information to conclude yet, but at first I thought werewolf, but the heart was still present and intact. So that was a no. Then just now at the crime scene over there, the younger police man, told me that there were some traces of sulfur here earlier. So now I'm leaning toward demon deal." She looked from Sam to Dean curiously, "So, what do you boys think of all of this?"

"Right now we're also thinking somewhere along the lines of demon deal." Dean answered.

"Except that crossroads demons usually give about ten years before reaping the souls of their victims, correct?" Sam asked.

The woman nodded her head, "So that makes the kid only four years old when she made the deal. Yeah," she said, shaking her head, "That doesn't really make sense, does it? I mean what kind of four year old would know how to make a cross roads deal." she continued to think aloud. "Did the witness say anything about what she might have seen or heard?"

"Yeah," Sam said, "she mentioned something about the demon saying she was there to collect Anna's dad's part of the deal. We thought maybe the dad had sold her soul in a deal, but is that even possible? To sell someone else's soul?"

JennaViv had paled slightly and was now nodding her head in minuscule movements. "Yeah, yeah it's definitely possible." she answered distantly.

"How can you be so sure?" Dean asked looking her straight in the eyes.

Her eyes shifted from Sam to Dean several times before answering, "Let's just say I've worked rather closely with it before."

After a slightly awkward pause, Dean raised the question, "So is there anything we can even do about this?"

"No, I mean there's no way to bring someone back from hell, so there's nothing." she answered sadly.

Sam and Dean shared a look, remembering how the angel Castiel had pulled Dean out of hell, not even a few months ago.

"Well this sucks..." JennaViv said, not truly sure how to react to the situation. A young girl was going to hell for reasons unknown to her and there was nothing she could do about it.

Dean noticed her struggle, "Actually, there might be a way..." He looked at Sam, "We'd have to contact a friend, but it might work."

JennaViv looked at them with growing hope, "Seriously? You're being honest, not just trying to make me feel better or anything?"

"Why would I do that?" Dean asked, confused. Did he look like the kind of person who did that touchy feely crap?

"'Cuz I'm adorable," she said, batting her eyelashes, though she visibly relaxed at the idea of this girl being saved.

Sam rolled his eyes, "So we'll talk to our friend, and we'll stay in touch to let you know what happens, I guess." he said before turning to leave.

"Wait, what? You can't just do that!" she begged.

Confused Sam asked, "Do what?"

JennaViv stuttered, "D-do that!" she answered, "You can't just walk in on the hunt that I found and then just say, 'oh we have a solution' and just leave with a 'we'll be in touch.' No, I am going to stay til the end on this hunt. Doesn't matter what either of you two say, I am going to join you, help you find your friend, and be part of figuring this out." she sounded desperate, but definitely stubborn about it.

Dean interrupted "Look, Jen, I'm gonna call you Jen, alright?" she nodded, "Why does it matter to you what happens?"

"Wow, Dean, way to make me sound heartless." she answered dryly, "Look, this isn't going to make any sense to you, but please, I have to know how to fix this. There have been some... mistakes made by my family, and I'm the one who's gotta clean it up. Please, I need to know how to fix this."

After a moment of silence Dean replied, "No, you're right that made no sense whatsoever." Sam shook his head in agreement. Jen looked at them pleadingly.

"Fine," Dean caved, "Where are you staying?"

Relief radiated off of the brothers' newest acquaintance, "Well for now I've just been staying in my car off the side of any quiet road, but um, where are you staying?"

"No where yet, we just got here, but we saw a motel just up the road and thought we might stay there." Sam answered. "It was called Moose's Lodge or something like that."

"Yeah, yeah I think I saw that on my way here." Jen answered, wondering if she had enough money to stay at a motel.

"Okay, we'll meet you there, then." Dean stated. "You said you have a car?"

"Yeah, I finally got my driver's license last month, so now I can actually drive it. You have no idea how difficult it is to find hunts when you have a car that you're not allowed to drive."

Both brothers considered this for a moment. "Wait, you just got your license last month? How old are you?" Sam asked, figuring this woman was somewhere around late 20's to mid 30's.

"I just turned 17." she smiled fondly, "my Golden Birthday, February 17." At the boys' surprised looks she explained, "Yeah, it's the suit and the way I have my hair done. I don't usually look like this." she said, signaling to herself.

"Okay, we're going to get supper and probably ice-cream and then go to Moose's Lodge," Dean told her.

"Okay, me too... Minus the ice-cream" Jen answered after a moment's consideration.

They all nodded and went their respective ways.


End file.
